Runaway
by LAKenobi
Summary: "Quinn stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her, hot tears slipping from her eyes..." A little Quick fic set in season 1, spoilers to Laryngitis. Title taken from an early Bon Jovi song.


**Title:** Runaway

**Fandom:** Glee

**Rating:** PG / Some coarse language and sexual references

**Author:** L.A.K.

**Summary:** While living with Puck, Quinn thinks about how her life fell apart. A little Quick fic set in season 1, spoilers to Laryngitis. Title taken from an early Bon Jovi song.

**A/N:** Wrote this a while ago. I'm more Puckleberry and Fabrevans these days but Puck/anyone is fun to work with. And let's not forget (even if TPTB have) that Puck was in love with Quinn.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or Bon Jovi. Rock on, Fox and UMG.

* * *

><p>Quinn stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her, hot tears slipping from her eyes. A few moments later there was a tentative knock.<p>

"Quinn?" said Puck, sounding small and nothing like the smooth "sex shark" that ruled McKinley High. "Can I come in?"

"No," Quinn snapped as tersely as she could. "Go away."

"I'm sorry about what I said," Puck continued. "It came out wrong. I _like_ your pregnancy ass. It's beautiful. You're beautiful…"

"I said go away!" Quinn felt a pang of guilt when she heard Puck begin to shuffle away from the door. It wasn't really his fault. Puck had just made a Puck comment and Quinn had exploded in accordance with her hormones, or something.

Quinn switched on the radio and placed a hand over her bulging stomach.

An 80s keyboard riff began to pump through the radio as Quinn reached under her pillow and pulled out a slightly crumpled photo of her and her parents. She still remembered the moment that picture was taken. Things had been so perfect then. Quinn Fabray had been untouchable: head of the Cheerios, Finn's girlfriend, and her Mom and Dad's princess.

_On the streets where you live, girls talk about their social lives_

_They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint…_

Quinn watched girls like Brittany and Santana mess around with guys but that had never been in her. No, the Fabrays were pure, wholesome… until their baby girl had found herself in a room with that sleazy Noah Puckerman. Now Quinn Fabray was a knocked up slut, disowned by her perfect family and forced to live with the boy who had impregnated her and his family that resented her.

She sniffed, gently rubbing her stomach as Beth began to kick restlessly. In all honesty, she was grateful to Puck, who was sweet and loving in his own Puckish way and had given her somewhere to live when no one wanted her. But the spare room she resided in wasn't her bedroom and it wasn't her home.

_All your life, all you've asked is when's your daddy gonna talk to you_

_You were livin' in another world tryin' to get a message through_

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut. She recalled her daddy's stormy face as he stared Quinn down and told her she had exactly half an hour to pack her bags and get out of his house.

_So you sit home alone 'cause there's nothin' left that you can do_

_There's only pictures hung in the shadows left there to look at you_

It wasn't fair. She had been abandoned in her time of need by the people who were supposed to love her unconditionally. And now the only family she had was Glee Club, that merry band of misfits she had been too good for less than a year ago.

_She don't really mind, it's only love she hoped to find…_

Quinn had grown up a lot, she realised. She hadn't had much choice; she was carrying another life inside her. She just wished she could see her parents again, and have them hold her and tell her she wasn't a disappointment.

Quinn whispered soothingly to Beth: "I promise you'll always have someone who loves you."

She wiped away the tears and opened the door. Puck was standing several feet away in the hall with a sheepish smile on his face and a single rose in his hand.

"I wanted to show you I'm sorry," said Puck. He held out the rose. On closer inspection, it appeared to be made of plastic. "I didn't pick a real flower 'cause they're full of thorns and then they die. This one won't die. Just like I'll never stop caring about you."

Quinn smiled softly. "I know." She came forward and hugged the one person who had been there for her when she needed him.


End file.
